High School Musical: The Movie
by Blabsey91001
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. After the drama with Twinkle Towne, the gang's offered a chance to be in a movie called . . . High School Musical! Where does this sound familiar? What happens to them while they become superstars?
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey! This is my 3rd story, I have two others, American Idol and my other story (sry I forget the title it's been that long since I updated) is on hiatus cuz I don't hav a lot of time to update it. American Idol and this are going to be my main fan fics. Today Jesse McCartney's new CD came out today! My friends and I drove 2 1/2 hours to Danbury, CT in august to go to his concert! Aren't we obsessed fan girls with no life! Hehe LOL so, when you finish reading this chapter go and buy two copies of his CD. One for me and one for you! Hehe Okay, now read the story!

High School Musical: The Movie

"_You know the world can see us, in a way that's, different then who we are." _Troy and Gabriella sang. It was the last night of the Twinkle Towne musical and some very important people were I attendance.

_"Wow, these kids can sing". _Kenny Ortega, the famous director thought. "_And the chemistry. And the whole story of the auditions and everything. That story would make a great movie. Hmm. I'll talk it over with the producers."_

HSMHSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM 

"Hi! My name is Kenny Ortega, what are you're names?"

"Um, I'm Troy," answered a blonde athletic boy, "and these are my friends, Gabriella, Chad, sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason." He said and pointed to each one in turn.

"Welcome! I know you're all wondering why I took you out of your classes." Kenny said.

"By all means, keep us as long as you want! I'm in no hurry to get back to class." Chad replied. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I know that you two," Kenny pointed to Gabriella and Troy,"Recently starred in Twinkle towne the musical everyone's talking about. I saw your last show and thought that the story of how you came to be in the musical and the story of all your friends not accepting your choice would be a great movie. And I've talked it over with the producer's and they're a go." Kenny looked at everyone and saw Taylor and Gabriella standing in shock with their mouths open their faces slowly turning to look at the other then ran to eachother, hugged and jumped up and down. Then he saw everyone else standing with confused faces. "In other words I'd like you guys to star in the movie High School Musical. Your parents have already given permission."

"Yeah! We're going to be in a movie!" Chad said, "What part do I get?" Everyone stared at him with disbelief.

"Dude, you're going to be yourself." Troy said.

"Sick! I'm going to be a famous actor! Wait, do I have to wear makeup? No makeup!" Chad exclaimed. "Do we have to wear tights? Please, anything but tights! Even tights aren't worth having millions of girls chase after you," chad saw the look on taylor's face, "but um, of course nothing would ever be worth having millions of girls chasing after you. " He said sheepishly. **(LOL)**

"Excuse him. He doesn't really like tights." Troy said.

"I can tell," Kenny said chuckling, "it looks like Chad will be the most dramatic insted of the girls. Now, back to business. We will film in Salt Lake City, Utah at a school that looks like East High so that kids here don't need to miss school while you guys are working. In two weeks you wil all leave for Utah. Unless you want everyone to know I suggest you not tell everyone you meet. Your teachers will be notified but will treat you normally until you leave. That means you still have to do your homework. And I want you to practice all the songs you sang everyonther day before you leave. Any questions?"

"Yeah," troy answered."Are we all going to be on the same plane right next to each other?"

"Yes," answered Kenny, "you will be in First Class. I'll contact you before the end of the week. Is that it? Okay, You can go back to your classes." Everyone loked at their watches, noticing that two periods had gone by and that it was now lunch.

"Hey guys, meet at my locker!" Troy shouted to friends who were down the hall and on their way to their lockers.

"Okay." They answered in unison.

AN: Sorry but I couldn't think of another place to stop. So, how do you like it? I will need at least 3 reveiws before I make a second chapter. I write them in a notebook then type it so I can do it anywhere so I might have a new chapter by the end of the week. Now, go out and by the new Jesse McCartney CD!


	2. Utah

Everyone walked into the Café and sat at their table.

"So guys, what do you think of this?" Troy asked the gang.

"It's great! We're all going to become famous and meet Jesse McCartney! **(Ummmm, I kinda changed Sharpay a little and modeled her a little after me to kinda make it funny!)** I mean, that's like my dream. And if we got his number, cuz, like, he's sooooo hot!" **(Yeah, that's kinda what I say ever day, "about Jesse McCartney He's sooooo HOT!" heheh LOL) **Sharpay exclaimed. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Okaaay. What about you Gabi?"

"I don't know. We're going to miss so much school." She replied.

"Really!?! Sweet!!!" Chad exclaimed.

"Um, not to spoil your 'happy moment' Chad, but there are going to be on set tutors there." Ryan said.

"Awwwww." Chad replied. **(heheh)**

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"So, you guys ready for filming?" Troy asked everyone. They had just gotten off the plane and were walking down the ramp. **(you know those ramps that attach to the doors of the plane? Yeah those. I just forget what they are called.)**

"It's going to be fun." Kelsi replied. They arrived in the terminal and were greeted by Kenny.

"Hey guys! Okay, so first were going to get the luggage then go to the hotel, have lunch, and go to the recording studio." Kenny told them. They followed him, retrieved their bags, and walked out of the airport. Standing there waiting for them were two black limos.

"Are those for us?" Gabriella asked Kenny, mouth wide open in amazement.

"Yup." Kenny answered smiling. They put their luggage in the second limo and climbed into the first. "I just thought you guys might like this. Usually though you'll take a private bus. Okay, so you guys are going to the hotel, drop off your stuff, have lunch, then go to the studio and start recording.

They arrived at the hotel, went up to their suites, and dropped their stuff off. Then the went to Friendly's and had lunch **(Fyi: Friendly's is this really good restaurant that started out as an ice cream parlor. :- Nuff said. LOL)**

"Okay, " Kenny said, "Time for the recording studios." They drove to the studios. "Come on guys. We have no time to waste!" They followed Kenny into the building and up to a security desk. "Hi. We're here for High School Musical. There should be passes here for all of us." Kenny told the security guard.

"Okay. Ah, here they are." The security guard handed them out then let them pass.

They went in a huge elevator with mirrors, in which Sharpay immediately started preening. They then walked down several hallways and heard snippets of people singing.

"Don't let anybody tell you that your life is over, be any color that you are." (Aly and Aj)

"Whose afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf." (B5)

The gang was amazed by all the stars they heard and saw. They followed Kenny through a door, and into a recording studio.

"As you may have noticed," Kenny said, "This is Utah's Hollywood Records Branch." **(I don't even know if there is on in Utah but just for this story.)**

Does that mean we might meet Jesse McCartney?" Sharpay asked. Everyone groaned.

"Yes. You might." Kenny answered. Sharpay squealed with delight. "So, today we're going to sing 'We're All In This Together' and get it down pat. Tomorrow all I need is Troy and Gabriella, then on Wednesday I only need Sharpay and Ryan. On Thursday and Friday we'll work on 'Get'cha Head In The Game' and record all the songs. Any days you need to come, be here by 9 AM. Okay, now get these headphones on."

They rehearsed for the rest of the day and got into the van at 8 PM.

"Tomorrow I only need Troy and Gabriella so everyone else gets a day off but you can come if you want." Kenny told them before closing the van door.

**AN: WHOOOO! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK!!! Thank you guys for reviewing! That's the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter! 6 reviews!!! WHOOO!!! Keep on going with the hard work! **

**Question: Which Fiction Press Idea do you think is better?**

**-Song fics on Jesse McCartney songs**

**-A girl goes to an audition to be the singing partner of a really famous singer and becomes famous but is it all it seems?**

**Please tell me in your review. Thank you!!!**

**Tootles!**

**Blabsey91001**


	3. Celebrity Friends

DISCLAIMER: I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the past two chapters so this one counts for this chap, the previous chaps, and all future chaps. Sorry. I hereby announce that I do NOT own High School Musical, Hollywood Records, Kenny Ortega, the characters of High School Musical or the next character that will enter the story (If I told you who it was it would ruin the surprise!). I only own the plot, as well as characters and places I make up.

Okay, that took while. Here you go!!!! Enjoy the ride! Points towards story 

_The next day . . ._

When Troy woke up at 7, he forgot where he was. Then it all came rushing back o him. He was in a hotel in Utah and starring in a Disney Movie. He called Chad.

"Troy, why the hell are you waking me up so early? Chad said when he picked up the phone.

"If I'm waking up this early, so are you."

"Troy, I'm gonna kill you next time I see you"

"I know."

Everyone spent the rest of the week in the recording studio going over and recording their songs with Kenny.

"So guys, now that we have all the songs recorded, we're going to work on the dances." Kenny told the gang over dinner on Friday night.

"We're leaving the recording studios?!?" Sharpay exclaimed. (She was still intent on meeting Jesse McCartney.

"No, the dance studios are one floor under the recording studio we were in."

"Oh. Good." Sharpay replied.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM 

Kenny called the entire gang at 5am to wake up.

"Rise and shine! Bring dance clothes and shoes with you. The bus will be there in one hour." Kenny told them. They woke up, got dressed, and met in the lobby. They piled into the van still half-asleep. When they arrived at the studios, they found Kenny outside waiting for them. "Hey guys! Come on, you guys are ten minutes late and you still have to change."

They followed him through hallways to a hallway lined with dance studios. They entered a _huge_ dance studio and all gasped in awe. It was bigger then Sharpay and Ryan's studio and they had a whole floor dedicated to the dance studio. Kenny pointed to two doors.

"The one on the right is the girls locker room, on the left is the boys locker room." But what they didn't know was that they were the main and only locker rooms on the floor.

Girls Locker Room 

Sharpay walked in and screamed.

"What is it?" the girls asked, all running in to help. "Oh my god! It's the Cheetah Girls!" and there they were in their dance clothes. Sharpay walked up to them.

"Hi! My name's Sharpay. I'm doing a movie here called High School Musical. I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with us?" Sharpay asked, willing herself to remain calm.

"Sure! What are you guys doing now?" Sabrina asked.

"Um, we have dance practice." Gabriella said, not believing her luck.

"Oh! Here, we'll give you our numbers and you guys can call us sometime if you want to go out. Kay?"

"Sure!" they exchanged numbers and the Cheetah Girls left.

Boys Locker Room 

The boys walked in the locker room, talking among themselves. They looked when someone started talking to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" someone asked. They turned around and saw Sharpay's dream boy. Yup, you got that right, Jesse McCartney.

"Hi! My name's Troy."

"Why are you here? Not to be rude man, just wondering." Jesse asked.

"Oh, we're doing the movie High School Musical. You?"

"Oh, we just finished rehearsal for my tour."

"Oh. Hey, wanna come help us with our practice? Cause see, Chad here kinda sucks." Troy said jokingly.

"Sure! I have nothing for the rest of the day."

"Let me just check with Jenny to make sure it's ok." Troy said and ran out the door.

"Sure." Jesse answered. Troy came back in moments later.

"He says it's okay, you can help us if you want , and be careful of Sharpay."

"Who's Sharpay? Your dog?" The boys cracked up, while Jesse stood there wondering what he had said that was so funny.

"Sharpay is our friend and his sister," Troy said, pointing to Ryan, "And is a huge fan of you."

"Oh," answered Jesse, "That's okay. I guess."

"I have an idea!" Chad exclaimed.

"Really? Funny, that doesn't usually happen often." Troy said. Chad shot him a glare.

"Jesse, you go out as Ryan and pretend to be Ryan. I'll ask Kenny if we can because I want to find out how long it takes Sharpay to figure out that it's you. Is that okay with you two?" Ryan and Jesse looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure!" Chad went to check with Kenny that it was all right. It was! Operation Sharpay was underway.

"The first dance we're going to do is Bop to the Top. It's Ryan and Sharpay's dance." Chad informed Jesse. They all changed and went outside except for Ryan who peeked out the door every minute.

"Okay guys," Kenny said once the girls had finished changing, "We're gonna start with the small dances. First, Bop to the Top." The guys exchanged glances. Jesse and Sharpay stepped into the middle of the dance floor. "Do it from the top guys. Kenny had already shown Jesse the dance so he kind of had an idea of what to do. They did the dance pretty flawlessly. When they finished everyone clapped.

"Whoa, he's good." Troy said to the boys.

"Yeah." They answered.

"You guys just noticed that? Um, for your info, you've seen him dance this before." Taylor told them. The boys exchanged glances.

"I can't believe none of them have noticed yet," Troy whispered to Chad, "Especially Sharpay."

"Yeah." Chad agreed. They heard a scream.

"Wait, why did I just see Ryan's head in the window of the guy's locker room? I just danced with him!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Busted." Troy muttered to Chad. Ryan came out of the locker rooms.

"You weren't dancing with me Shar." Ryan said. Jesse stepped forward. "You were dancing with Jesse McCartney." Ryan pointed at Jesse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed, **(Think callback scream) **"I can't believe I can actually say that I danced with Hesse McCartney!"

"Oh boy." Jesse muttered. The rehearsal continued uneventfully

"Okay guys! See you tomorrow!" Kenny said. Sharpay ran to Jesse to talk to him before he left.

"Hi Jesse!" Sharpay said in her 'I think you're so hot' voice.

"Hi." Jesse replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime." Sharpay aced. Without waiting for an answer, she ploughed on. "You're coming to the premiere right?"

"I guess. Maybe."

"Good!"

"Um, by the way, put your number in my sidekick. I'll put mine in yours."

"Okay!" Sharpay was totally excited. She couldn't believe that Jesse McCartney actually wanted her number! They programmed their numbers and pictures into the other's cell.

"Tootles!"

"Uh, Tootles." Jesse then exchanged numbers with everyone else, telling them to keep in touch.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM 

"Man, we need to have a guys night soon. Get away from the girls and 'Shopping!'" Troy said in a "girly-stuck-up-snob" voice.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM 

"Girls, it's time for a Girls Night Out! Come on! We can go clubbing and meet hot guys!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Um, Sharpay, I'll pass." Gabriella answered, not looking up from the book she was reading. "Besides, we had rehearsal tomorrow."

"So what. Goshes, you guys are such Losers!" Sharpay replied. "I WANT TO GO OUT!" Sharpay shouted, "I WANT TO GO OUT! I WANT TO GO OUT!"

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM 

Troy and the boys stopped and listened when Sharpay's plaintative voice came through the walls. Ryan sighed.

'Well, we can't do it tonight, can we. Why don't we go out for dinner with the girls. Um, I'll be right back." Ryan left the room and went next door. "Sharpay, what are you screaming about now?"

"I WANT TO GO OUT!' She shouted.

"We know. Shar, calm down. We're all going out for dinner. We might even invite Jesse." He added.

"Okay." She smiled.

**AN: Sooo, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire FanFic career! Sooo, tell me what you think. It's extra long cuz I decided to be nice and not give you a cliffy. smiles sweetly So in return for that gift, your going to review, right? Good! smiles**


	4. Koi & Mood EDITED

They all climbed out of the limo, looking up at the amazing looking restaurant. They were at . . . Koi. **(AN: Amazing restaurant in Cali. Love it! Jesse goes there w/ Katie.) **They snapped out of their reverie when a million flashes went off in their faces.

"Come on guys! We wanna get away from the paparazzi!" Jesse explained to the gang. Sharpay automatically followed Jesse, dreamy eyed. **(LOL) **They ran in, white lights flashing in their eyes. They rushed in the door where a maitre'd **(I'm not sure if I'm spelling that right.) **greeted them.

"Mr.McCartney?" Jesse nodded, "Right this way please." They followed the waitress to a huge table in a private room filled with other celebrities.

"Um, Jesse, by the way, whose paying for this?" Troy asked once they were seated.

"It's on me!" Jesse exclaimed.

"You sure man?"

"Of course! I invited you guys here right? So I'll pay!" They ordered, ate, had dessert, and just had fun.

Jesse's POV 

"check please" I said.

"Of course, certainly sir." The waitress left and returned with the bill in a Bill Folder. **(You know those thingies that hold the bill? Yeah, that.)**

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The waitress left.

I opened the folder and looked at the bottom of the check. _Holy crap!_ I quickly masked my face of surprise and looked around the table. Nobody had noticed. _Thank god! _ I quickly excused my self and went to that bathroom and into a stall. _Wow, I never thought that Koi could be this expensive. _I looked at the check again. _$2500! _**(This actually happened to Jesse at a club with Katie recently!) **_Oh well, I'm going to have to suck it up and put my acting skills to good use. _I walked out, gave the waitress my credit card, and returned to the table.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

**No POV  
**

Everyone walked out of the Koi and into the limo.

"Guys, I have the best idea!" Sharpay exclaimed the second the got in.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Let's go clubbing!" Everyone looked at her with disbelief. "What!?!"

"One, we're underage, two, we represent Disney and three I think that it's in our contracts that we can't do something that would give Disney bad publicity." Troy said.

"So what, screw Disney." They still looked at her with disbelief. "Please?" She asked, going into her puppy face. Ryan sighed.

"I'm not saying yes, but if we did say yes, how would we get in? We don't have IDs." Ryan asked

"Um, in Hollywood, ID's don't matter little brother. Jesse can say that from experience." Sharpay said. Everyone looked at Jesse.

"Well, yeah, it's true, but it's still not good to do." Jesse said.

"Yeah, Sharpay, Taylor and I aren't coming for sure." Gabriella said.

"Me and Chad aren't coming too." Troy added.

"And me and Jason." Kelsi added. Everyone looked at Ryan. He sat, contemplating the pros and cons of each side. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not coming either." Sharpay gasped and immediately looked at Jesse.

"Will you come with me?? Please?" He looked at her, and finally sighed.

"I'll come with you but you are not getting any alcohol and you will stay by my side at all times. Okay?" Jesse said with a tone of defeat.

"Yes! Thank you Jesse!" The driver dropped everyone except for Sharpay and Jesse off at the hotel, and drove them to Mood. They walked out, surrounded by paparazzi again and walked in. The music was loud and thumping. Sharpay looked out at the dance floor, where people were partying their lives off. "Come on Jesse!" Sharpay pulled Jesse onto the dance floor and they began to dance. They soon got tired and Sharpay walked off, pulling Jesse with her, into a private room where there were couches and one open spot was left. Jesse sat and Sharpay sat on his lap. She stood up, "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." Numbly Jesse nodded. _I can't believe I agreed to bring her here. _Once she left, a blonde **(Who btw, isn't Sharpay) **immediately sat in his lap and put a drink in his hands.

"Drink up honey." He nodded, still numbly, thinking it was Sharpay. He drank the whole thing, then handed the glass back to the girl, she smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and went off to get more. Sharpay returned from the bathroom with two drinks, giving one to Jesse and keeping one for herself, not knowing that Jesse had a small tolerance rate and that at most he could have one. **(I don't know if this is true, just for this story) **

Sharpay and Jesse drank their drinks and got up. Sharpay led Jesse to the bar. They sat down, and Sharpay ordered drink, after drink, after drink. Jesse just sat there, having a few drinks. Sharpay got up, wobbled, and pulled Jesse up.

"Come on, Jesse, let's go dance." She said, slurring her words a little. Jesse followed her and they began to dance, like, dirty dance. They stayed until about two in the morning, when Sharpay finally walked out giggling, dizzy, and drunk with Jesse on her arm who was just quiet. They walked past the paparazzi who had a field day, and into the limo. The driver immediately drove them to the hotel. Sharpay walked into their hallway. **(The gang are all in the same hallway, and they're the only ppl in to hallway)** Sharpay was laughing really loudly, and woke up Ryan.

"Sharpay?" Ryan said, poking his head out of his door. He saw her standing there, teetering and giggling with Jesse standing there running into his room, and into the bathroom to puke. "What the hell Shapray!?!" He ran out, just catching her before she hit the ground as she teetered forward and began to fall. "TROY! CHAD!" They came running into the hall, while the rest of the gang stuck their heads out of their doors.

"Oh my god!" Chad exclaimed. "She's drunk!"

"Really Chad, I never noticed." Ryan said in a sarcastic voice, glaring at Chad. "That asshole!" He exclaimed. "he said that he wouldn't let her have any drinks!" He swore under his breath. Troy and Chad helped him carry Sharpay into her room, and on her bed, when she fainted. "Crap! She's going to be so hungover tomorrow! Kenny's going to be pissed!"

"Man, I'm gonna have a talk with Jesse tonight, actually, right now." Troy said angrily. He ran out of the room and up to Jesse's door. "OPEN UP JESSE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD! YOU DO NOT KNOW-" Jesse opened the door." WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!" he shouted into Jesse's face. He pulled Jesse out of the doorframe and into Sharpay's room. "SHE'S DRUNK, AND SHE JUST FAINTED! SHE COULD DIE OF ALCOHOL POISONING!" Jesse looked at her startled.

"Listen, I can explain-" Jesse said.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU TOTALLY BROKE YOUR PROMISE!?!" Ryan shouted, whipping around at the sound of Jesse's voice. "YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LET HER HAVE ANY ALCOHOL! YOU TOTALLY BROKE YOUR PROMISE! NOW SHE'S NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING TOMORROW BECAUSE SHE'S GOING TO BE HUNGOVER! AND THEN DISNEY MIGHT FIRE HER! WELL, I HOPE THAT THEY FIRE YOU!" Ryan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number. "Hi Kenny! Just thought that you might want to know that Sharpay will not be able to come tomorrow for choreographing. She's drunk. You want to know how? Here, ask Jesse."

"Hi Kenny." Jesse said nervously. "No, I didn't get her drunk." Ryan looked at him with disbelief. "Well, I brought her to Mood, but I told her that she couldn't have anything- Yes, I did, but only a little. I'm sorry Kenny, I'm sorry. I didn't think that she would get drunk." Jesse said desperately, tears starting to pour down his face. "Please, don't fire her, she's wanted this all her life, I don't want to be the reason she loses it. If you have to fire someone, fire me. Okay. Bye." Jesse hung up and walked out of the room.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Ryan demanded, following Jesse.

"I'm going to my room, where else?" he said.

"And why are you going to your room while Sharpay is fainted on her bed, and could die from Alcohol Poisoning?" he said.

"Because I'm waiting for the call from my PR person, agent, manager, and parents, once Kenny's done calling them. And then I might lose my job. Is that a good enough reason?" he said, frustrated, tears pouring down his face. "Because you were all getting mad at me, and Sharpay might lose what could be her big break, I decided, what the hell, it's not like life would be any better." He stormed into his room.

**AN: Ooooh, DRAMA!!! Do you like it??? Please review!!!**


	5. Important AN!

AN: I need to put two of my stories on hiatus, because I might be getting another one. Please tell me which story you like the best, because I want to finish the story I'm getting asap. I'm sorry!!!!

3 Blabsey91001


End file.
